monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHSX2 Guide
What is MHSX2? MHSX2 is a Skill Simulator software designed to search for numerous list of combination of armor. It has its own database including materials required. It is first categorized with the list of skills you choose first and then the engine design will then search the list of armor. What other tools/software/program available out there? Here are some: *MHSX *MHFSS2 *MHFPM *KIOKU *RALPHA *http://homepage2.nif...l/skillsimu.htm(Online Simulator) *ろぐびゅわ (Ro Gubyuwa) Where do you download? The link is the download page. Requires some Net Framework 2.0 to run the software. Currently im working on the chinese MHSX2 and trying to translate the program. As you can see the Main Window below, "10 Skills" is translated. I'm still trying to learn the program and still looking how I can change the GUI of the system. If you guys are working on this one and translated some of the system software, please drop me a message and I would like to know what you changed and also would like to have your own copy. I'm not trying to translate the whole thing because the armor is near impossible to translate due to new armor and constant update. MHSX2 Main Window Example of how to use MHSX2 First click the choose the Sex '''(Male) followed by '''Classification (Blademaster) and then rarity (6~7). Defense I really don't care much. HR (100) because I want to search an armor not above that limit. You can also use Filters to make the search more efficent, i.e. you can exclude Cash Shop Armor or specific gems or skills (may be useful to exclude Adrenaline+1 (21points)). Now well choose the skills we wanted on our armor to include. Just browse through exch category. I picked Health+30 (For Example). You can either double click a skill or click the Add '''button located just '''right side of the mouse. Go down one category on Offensive and added Attack UP Large. Added Sharpness+1 And Fasting Wolf+2. You can add as much as skill as you want and your search just narrows down even more so you can find it much easier. Now when your satisfied with your skills, click the Search '''button. After clicking Search, it will now search for combined armor with the skills you chosen. This box tell you the '''Progress. Once it's 100% it will list all armor, items it required to make, total cost including upgrading that armor to that level. And of course you can browse through the list during Progress just below. Now this area listed tells you the combined defense, how much sockets it required and sockets that are empty, Elemental defense and such... You can categorize it by Armor or how ever you like. Now if you click one of these it will gather another info of that Armor Set. Just right of that window it list the Armor (Head, Chest, Arms, Waist & Legs) and other infos. Now if you click where the mouse is located, it will do the "Cut to clipboard" function and you can paste it anywhere you like or simply (Ctrl+V) to a notepad, word etc... Double clicking the Head Armor or any parts, it will open another window with more added information. It have pictures on some armor piece but not all. This is just the Head Armor Information. It display the whole set so you can easily understand what piece of set it belongs to. (Note: I will translate the picture some time soon) I think thats all there is to it. There are some other functions i didn't mention like "Copy to clipboard" the whole set with other information but I will keep adding. Basic Information Extended Information 10) Skills Here a skill list broken down by its category (More Info...) 12) Searched Info How to edit MHSX2 Things needed *Copy of MHSX2 version. *UltraEdit(Notepad Replacement provides a basic toolset for editing and manipulating text files of varying content and size. Includes find and replace in files, ability to open files up to and over 4GB, conversion of various file formats, and more) or something similar. Once you have download the MHSX2 that look like this Open dat '''folder '''Note: See the file image changed when UltraEdit was installed. Note: SkillBase.xml files contains information on skills menu of MHSX2. This you can edit or translate it to your likings. Double click SkillBase.xml file or right-click, open with UltraEdit. Heres what it look like Text '''view mode the first time you open it. I've already made some changes. I left the Chinese equivalent of the word so that I can get used to it. You can take it out if you wish And in '''Grid '''view mode. You can change it in either view or check it yourself what each view mode look like. Some view mode are not allowed. Now when you click the arrow pointing down next to '''SkillType, it will bring down more in its contents. You can scroll down, up, left, right untill you find the section you want to change, just type it in. Note: some content you cannot change like the section where it said "Data ID="0080" Name="體力"" or ID. its coded to the GUI browser I think unless you can change the name on the actualGUI of the software. Try experimenting but the way I do it, I change one content and save run the program or software. If it loads up no problem then I change the whole section. If you want to extract the information you can go back and right click the "dat" folder and open with Excel instead of UltraEdit. It Category:Guides